All Glitter and Glamour in Las Vegas
by Lonaargh
Summary: A new dutch CSI agent joins the team. Around the same time an unusual murder occurs. Please review. My first FanFic
1. A rainy night in Vegas

Authors' Note:  
Okay, I updated a little. Made a few changes, since the feedback I received definitely made some sense :-)  But I have to defend my choice for Kristi a little. It wasn't a random choice because (Like I said before..somewhere) I based Kristi's character completely on me. I'm from Holland (yay for me…anyone wanna trade?) I'm 19 years old etc. Anyway, I adjusted the major mistakes, like the age problem and the characters that were off. I'm still not sure if I'd get them right, so please tell me :-)   
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anybody in this story…except for the bad guy, the victim and Kristi.  
  
It's a rainy night. Rainy, windy and very busy. Red and blue lights flash across the outer walls of the old buildings. I take a deep breath while trying to keep myself warm by jumping up and down a little. Not that it's really helping me or something, in fact, I'm only getting tired of it… Suddenly and without any warning (I guess that's why they call it suddenly, because there's hardly ever a warning when something happens suddenly) a big black car stops only a few inches from my feet. Even before I can realize what just happened, a man throws open the door and jumps out of the car.   
  
As he walks over to me, I realize that I'm not wearing my ID pass. "Good evening Miss, Las Vegas CSI, my name is Warrick Brown. Miss, are you aware that you're trespassing a murder scene?" I'm grinning, I can't quite help myself: "I wouldn't call it trespassing, but yes, I know that this is a crime scene. But then again, I have permission to be here". As  I say this I show him my ID card. "Kristi Stone, I'm here in Las Vegas to investigate several cases before I go back to Holland". Another guy gets out of the car. Note that I say guy, and not man. This is because no mán could possibly look so sexy as this guy does as he stand in the streetlights looking at me, one eyebrow arched. I wonder how smart this guy really is, because it's a well known fact that good looks, such as his to be precise, do have a tendency to eat away any living brain cell. He looks smart enough though.   
  
The guy smiles as he shakes my hand: "Nick Stokes,  Las Vegas PD, please just call me Nick. Welcome to Las Vegas miss Stone" He has a great smile, little bit play boyish if you ask me. "Please, no miss, just Kristi. I don't like being called miss, makes me feel a bit old and stuff"   "Okay, Kristi it'll be. Grissom told us we could be expecting a new colleague sometime this week. So welcome aboard…Kristi".  
  
I smile and nod at Nick and turn back to Warrick. From the corner of my eye I can see Nick grinning at him. Oh my gosh. Please stop doing that…he looks way too cute when he grins. "So, what happened here?" Warrick shrugs: "We don't really know that, it seems like a simple robbery. Grissom and Brass already arrived, so they should fill us in". "Then I suggest we should take a look at our victim. Ladies first of course" Nicks makes a little bow as we walk in the alley.   
The blue and red lights of the police cars are flashing across the big old buildings. Policemen are running everywhere. Rain is still pouring down from a blackened sky. Yep, it certainly is a rainy, windy, busy night.


	2. naked death

Disclaimer: I'm still not owing these characters...damn...Maybe I can persuade the writers to give me Nick...he's cute...  
By the way: Please be gentle...it's my first fanfic...and English isn't my greatest language..as you may have noticed.  
  
It isn't much better in the alley, only less windy and (hurray for me) less chilly.   
Grissom and Brass are already wandering around the victim's body. Brass looks kind of cranky.   
Then he sees us...and looks even more cranky. Oh boy..  
I decide not to wait for him to start talking to me about being late and stuff and I walk up to him: "Hello uncle Jim, long time no see. Mom says hi".   
Not stopping I brush past him towards the victim.   
Behind me Brass says: "Hello you too Kristi. I see you've met Nick and Warrick. I also see the three off you are awfully late, so get starting already! David has already left".

Nick whispers to Warrick:" UNCLE Jim? Brass has a niece? Brass is Kristi's uncle? Poor girl!"   
I laugh and turn around: "I heard that! Uncle Jim isn't really my uncle..he isn't even a relative. He's just a very good friend of my mother's."  
Warrick grins: "Still: Poor you!"

Rolling my eyes I turn around again and see Grissom holding tweezers.   
He's is gazing at something that is being hold by the tweezers. That something looks a dirty color white and is wriggling.   
Ow yuck..that something is a maggot!: "Good evening Mr. Grissom. Tell me, what do we have today?"   
Grissom hardly looks up from his pet: "Good evening Kristi, I see that you've arrived in one piece. The victim's male, about 25 year's old,   
shot twice in the back and has been dead for at least.." He squints a bit harder at the wriggling maggoty thing "..32 hours".  
He can tell all that from one little wriggly bug? Impressive..and very disgusting. But still...impressive.  
"Do we have an ID yet?" "No, not yet, but then again, an ID is hard to obtain when the guy has absolutely no clothes on". Blink...stare...again..blink.  
What? Did he really say that? He's kidding...right?

While still staring at Grissom in deep unbelief I slowly walk towards the body that's now being protected by a sort of tent like piece of plastic.   
Carefully I peek beneath it. Ow damn...lesson number one Kristi...Grissom never jokes around. Warrick walks past me, straight to the garbage. I'm kneeling next to the body, to obtain a better view. At first I don't notice strange things..wait a minute...Blood isn't supposed to shimmer...right? Shining the beam from my flashlight at the wound I notice a lot of purple and silver colored glitters. Strange. With my tweezers I deposit some in a little plastic bag.  
  
Looking up as I hear a crash, I see Warrick being covered by some garbage bags. A hilarious sight! Trust me, I can tell, I'm here to see it. Just try to picture me and me evil grin, because that's exactly what I'm doing now: "What are you grinning for?" Yikes! Jump. "Yeez, don't sneak up on me like that, I wasn't scared or anything..but if you'd do this to someone else, like an elderly person, they might die by a heart attack" I wasn't scared for a second, no really. He didn't scare me one bit. I can hear my heart beat like crazy while I wasn't being frightened by him sneaking up on me when I least expected it. I'm trying not to let him hear how he terribly DIDN'T scare me as I look up to him. Oh great, now hé has an evil looking grin on his face: "So, found something yet?" He asks, while crouching next to me: "Not much, just those glitters" I point with my flashlight again "I've heard stories about Las Vegas being all glamour and glitter, but those stories never mentioned people getting killed by those same glitters" Nick frowned as he looked closer at the glittery pieces: "Nice found" He compliments me: "for a rookie".

My head shoots up...what did he just call me?: "Did you found anything else?". Rookie? Me? Whatever gave him thát idea? I know I'm only 25 years old, but I bet I've sold more murders in my first year of service then he has in his whole life: "Hello? Kristi?" Oops...keep your thoughts together: "Sorry, I drifted off a little, erhm...I only found this ear wound. Well...ear wound...whoever did this made sure we shouldn't identify him by any clothing or jewelry. His ring is gone, and they tore his earring from his ear low" I pointed at the ripped ear low and the ring finger, a small band on that finger wasn't as tanned as the rest of the hand giving away the former presence of a ring.  
Then we hear Warrick yell from underneath the filth: "I found his clothes!" Grissom reacts skeptical: "How do you know they're his? Why shouldn't they be from some tramp that has been hanging around here for a few days?" A smothered voice from under the bags replies: "Because these have 2 holes in the back". Yay...maybe we can get some clues from that t-shirt.   
  
After 3 hours of searching the whole damn place Nick and I finally can go back to the lab. Everybody else has already left. Just when I've finished packing my equipment I see something shimmer underneath a few garbage bags. What's this then? A wedding band!! I gently pick it up and drop it in another little bag.. Finally..something that may lead to a name. Maybe I can proof to Nick this way that I'm definitely NOT a rookie. Not that I care if he does think I'm a rookie. I mean..he's just so very not interesting to me. Besides, he looks like he can have every girl he wants. Click. I freeze at my spot. A click in an abandoned alley usually doesn't mean much good news.. Turning around I see a pistol, and this particular pistol is being pointed somewhere between my eyes. Nope, I think this doesn't fit in the category "Good things that can happen to you" Erhm..Someone help? Gulp.


	3. I'm not crying, really I'm not

Allrighty...chapter 3 alreay...very short chapters though..dammit. I've got to work on that..   
People, please review..please? I wouldn't care if you'd flame all the way into the ground, but please let my know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own these character, except for Kristi...but I'd like to own them...  
  
Why do things like this always have to happen to me? Do I look like the ideal girl in distress? Am I just the perfect person to wave a gun at? Now I'm the one who begins to feel really ticked off.: "Allright little miss, just act like the nice girl you are and hand over your money". Even more frustrating! A simple robber..but with a gun. Perhaps he's the one we're looking for: "Give me one good reason why I should do that? You may be our only witness to what happened here tonight, if I gave you my money, you'd just run off and I'll never see you again" "Listen honey, if you don't give your money, I'll shoot you here and now, and nobody will ever see the likes of you again. Not living anyways" "And you will also take MY clothes of my body and dump them at the garbage?" Now the mans seems a bit irritated: "Don't get starting missy, I didn't kill the poor guy, someone beat me to it. He was dead when I arrived here" "Can you proof that?" The man gets angry: "You have a big mouth for someone who's about to die tonight!" Click. Again with the clicking, stop clicking, I don't like clicking in alleys. Especially when I'm in that specific alley. "Drop the gun" With a voice like velvet Nick starts talking in at the man with the gun. No, no, no, no..this is all wrong. Why does HE have to save me? Why couldn't it be Grissom..or Warrick...or the dead guy even?   
  
Now I have to be thankful to the guy I don't want to be thankful to. Because he might think I'm starting to like him more than just professionally..which obvious isn't the case. Obvious..Ahem: "Hey you! Pay attention to the guy with the gun!" Oh man...Nick is starting to be a serious danger to my health. If I don't stop daydreaming about him I might get killed. "I'm only asking once: DROP THE GODDAMN GUN!" His voice isn't velvetty anymore. I think he's hanging around Warrick too much. The man with the gun doesn't like being compromised, he puts to gun to my head and starts pulling the trigger, tormenting slow: "Say bye bye to your little girlfriend" "Erhm...Nick? Please." Click...BWAHM!   
  
Keeping my eyes tightly shut I'm trying not to show anyone how scared I am..because I'm not...honoustly. "Kristi..you okay?" Nick whispers softly. He touches my shoulder "...." stupid vocalchords...do your job! "I'm...uhm...fine." A single tear rolls over my cheek.Dammit, I'm a big girl, big girls aren't supposed to cry. Not wanting Nick to see that I'm sort of crying, I look down. Then I suddenly remember that I wasn't killed, even though I heard a shot. Down on the street I see a man, the gun that I was just looking at from a very close point of view is now lying next to the man: "Did you kill him?" Nick looks a bit angry as he looks at the man: "Unfortunately not, I shot him in the elbow. I guess he passed out or something, shall I call Brass to let some uniforms pick him up?" Weakly I try to smile: "Also call an ambulance while you're at it, looks like he's bleeding pretty bad" Nick makes an not yet identified sound: "Sure, I'll call them, but don't expect me to tell them they've got to hurry. He deserves to suffer a bit" Normally, I would protest against this kind of cruelty to animals, but I don't have the energy to object. Nick makes the phonecall on his cellphone, I'm just standing there, pretending that I don't notice him looking at me with a worried face. "No, she's fine... The guy? Still lying around, tell them to hurry up a bit. Kristi needs to go home right now, she's a bit shaken up.." "AM NOT!" "Yes, we'll wait until they've arrived, see ya Monday"Beep. End of phonecall. "Are too"he mutters.    
  
Gently he tries to lead me towards his car: "No, what are you doing? We can't leave now, we've got to wait until the police arrived" I'm struggling as he persists in forcing me to the car: "I will wait with that guy, he and I are going to have a little chat if he wakes up in time" oh jeez, he sure is a male isn't he? "Listen, I don't need you protecting me" escaping from his grip at my arm, I quickly return to the man who is still lying on the cold, wet stones. "You don't? So, what you're saying is that you wouldn't have minded if he did shoot you just then?" I'm not even answering that. Spreading my coat down on the floor, I sit down at it. Nick looks at me with a desperate look in his eyes, then he looks at the sky as pleading. He sighs and sits next to me: "You do know that you're a big pain in the butt don't you?" Hey..that wasn't nice! Glancing at him I answer: "Yeah, I know. Not doing it on purpose though" "Do you even realize that he almost really killed you? He was pulling the trigger when I shot him". How couldn't I know that? I was first rank, I saw it happen. Another tear rolls down my cheek, angrily I wiped it away. I'm no cry baby. This time Nick did see it. Then another tear falls down, and another one. Before I truly realize what's happening, I'm crying, my head pressed against Nicks'chest, his arms soothingly around me... We sit this way until the police arrives.


	4. Upside down you're turning me

  
  
Chapter 3:  
Somewhere the next day..  
  
I'm staying home today, Grissom told me he didn't wanted me to get trauma's from my first day at work so he made me took the day off. Right, what's so traumatizing about having a gun aimed between your eyes? It isn't like he actually shot me, although he was already pulling the trigger. All right, so that might qualify as being traumatizing. Maybe I should take advantage of my day off; the kitchen is a real mess right now. I think that's because I tried to make a strawberry and kiwi swirl ice cream all by myself. It looks like a big tornado filled with ice-cream cones has raged through my kitchen. But then again, cleaning up means work; didn't Grissom explicitly forbid me to work today? So, no cleaning I guess. Maybe watching some television, that definitely doesn't count as work. Still in my PJ's I stumble to the couch and simply let myself fall down into the big cushions.   
  
Alrighty, up to step 2. Turning on the television. Where's is that remote control? Maybe beneath one of the pillows? No. Drat. Just when I'm hanging upside down on the couch to look underneath it, I hear someone cough: "Ahem" ...another drat. With a terribly red head I try to focus on the person standing somewhere besides the couch. Hey, it's Nick..Wait a minute...he isn't supposed to be here. Thinking isn't very easy when all your blood is running to your head. "How did you came in?" Nick looks at me as if I'm doing something that normal people wouldn't do. "You let your door open" Oh...not very smart..: "Oh..Sorry...what are you doing here?"  
  
Phew...time to share a little blood with the rest of my body. Sitting up straight takes some effort, but after a little time I manage to make my feet touch the ground and my head somewhere above it "Just wanted to check if you were okay" Of course I'm okay, just a little bit shaky. Why is he still looking at me? Glancing down, I feel the blood rushing to my head again..right...the PJ's: "I, erhm...I'll go and change clothes. Aren't you supposed to be at the lab?" "Nope, I took a long weekend off, told Grissom I was gonna think about this case while I'm at home" Strange, taking the day off while working at a case isn't the normal procedure.   
  
Walking around in my bedroom it appears to me that my pants and remote control are working together on some evil plot. My pants disappeared too! Oh wait..under my bed. Hopping around my room with one leg in my pants I yell at Nick: "Would you like something to drink?" Aaaah...can't keep my balance....Hop..hop...thump, crash...ow, that hurts. Nicks' head pops around the corner: "You sure you're okay?" Then he sees me lying at the ground..wearing nothing more than only a bra, thong and my leg somewhere halfway down a pants. Great..can't you just shoot me? Terribly embarrassed at this moment, I wrestle my other leg in the damn piece of clothing. Finally, I stand up and try to find my sweater: "Sorry for the mess, I wasn't expecting any visitors, and I just moved in here, so I didn't have the chance to clean up or anything" Nick doesn't answer, he just looks at me. Right..the bra thingy...erhm..Drat...he's way too cute. All nervous I take on the second wrestle challenge..only this time with my sweater. Argh...why do sweaters always have that nasty habit to get stuck around your head? "rmrfshmshelp!" Finally, that one he does understand. He grabs my sweater and pulls it down...ahh...air.   
  
"So how about that drink now?" trying to avoid his stare I walk towards the kitchen. Bugger...not only is it a complete chaos in there, I also forgot to go to the store: "Erhm...do you like kiwi ice?" I stammer. Nick smiles, he probably finds it very funny seeing me so completely confused: "Sure, sounds great" He sits down on the couch, as I go into the kitchen. When I return in the living room, Nick has turned on the TV; apparently he was able to find the remote.   
I give him the glass, it contains a white substance with some green and red things floating in it. 

The TV shows the news, last night's murder didn't go unnoticed. Some stupid reporter claims this may be the work of some crazy serial killer. "Sure...and my name's Santa Claus" Nick mumbles. Looking at him I ask: "You seem to know more about this already then I do.. let's hear it" "Well...first, we've got an ID on the guy. Cole O'Brady. It seems he wasn't such a nice fellow after all. CIA and FBI have been looking for him for about 3 years now, Brass thinks we've got some new crime fighter in town.. only this one pretends to be police, jury and judge" .  
  
Something he said makes me wonder: "But you don't think he or she is a serial killer?" Nick grins: "Keen observation, to be honoust, I do believe we have a serial killer here. But what I don't believe is that this guy is crazy" Hmm...sounds logical. "You seem rather confident that this crime fighting person is male, what gave you that idea?" Now Nick looks a bit guilty, as if he is going to tell me something I defenitly wouldn't like: "Just a feeling, we don't get many female murderers. Women just don't seem capable of doing such a thing" "Such a thing? Killing another human being you mean? Sorry to burst your bubble, but I know some persons who've met some women who were capable of that. Trust me, those people aren't able to tell the tale anymore".   
  
A bit angry I take a sip of my drink. "Did your labspecialist find anything about those glitters?" "He only stated the obvious: It's purple and it sparkles. It wasn't used as a bullet by the way, otherwise the material those glitters are made off would've burned and you wouldn't have found anything about them" Now, tháts interesting. "Did they find a bullet?" "Doc Robbins didn't mention one, he asked if you could visit him first thing on Monday, he wanted to meet you and discuss the autopsy". Deeply in thoughts I nod. "And what about any suspects, or witnesses?" Nick sighs: "The only witness we've got refuses to talk because I shot him in the elbow, and the list with potential suspects is way too long to go around and interview them" Double drat. This is a bit depressing. Looking at Nick while he empties his glass a thought pops up in my head: "_I'm in love_" Yipes...where did that come from? I can't be in love with him, I barely know him! I must be tired or something.  
  
"..do now?" Wake up call! "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?" He doesn't seem angry or irritated, although this was the second time that I didn't listen: "I asked: what would you like to do now?" Kiss you and drag you into my bedroom...Argh..stop that, stupid brain "Ahem, erhm...what do you mean? Do, as in, going to the lab, or paying another visit to the crime scene?" Nick smiles: "Not exactly, since you're new in town, I thought it might be a nice idea to show you a little bit of Vegas". Oh..right..ofcourse...fun.. "Let's go then!"


	5. That didn't take long

Alrighty...Another chapter. Thank you so much for your review! Please do read this chapter too. I had much fun writing it(Well duh..I based Kristi's character on me, and honoustley: who wouldn't like what happens this time if they were Kristi)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Nathaniel and Kristi. Sueing me would be pretty much useless.   
  
2 weeks later:  
  
I've had it! That stupid robber is going to get a piece of my mind. It has been over two weeks since Nick took me into Vegas and we haven't gotten any further since then. Brass has arranged me a meeting with this guy. Barging in the interrogation room, I see Brass and the robber look up: "This him?" I ask Brass "It is, his name is Nathaniel Cobble" "Thanks Jim would you be so kind to leave us alone for a minute?" Brass looks as though he's going to object, but does leave the room. The only ones in here are this Nathaniel guy, me and Nick.  
Nathaniel leans backwards in his chair: "Well, well, well. The little missy is in charge now? Are you sure you can handle it dear?" "It seems so mister Cobble. I've heard you're not very willing to talk to us" Nathaniel smirks: "That's right, I wouldn't know why I should help you guys since your boyfriend shot me that night" I'm standing behind him now: "I can give you a good reason Nathaniel, can I call you Nathan?" bending over I whisper in his ear: "Because I can make your life worse than hell Nathan... Did you know that I'm officially a dutch policeofficer? And did you also know they still allow torture in Holland? ". Nathaniel snorts: "So what?". I smile sweetly: "So...since you're actually my client so to speak, I can have you shipped to Holland..different rules, different ways to make you talk. You might recall that I didn't liked that gun at my head, so I'd love to have you in Holland...under MY supervision" I can see his throat wobble a bit, sweatdrops are glistening on his forehead. "You're bluffing" He says, a faint tone of uncertainty in his voice. I stop smiling: "Am I? Mr Stokes, would you please ask Brass to prepare mister Cobble here for shipment to Holland? I'll take care of the rest" Nathaniel jumps up from his chair, Nick quickly stands before me. Nathaniel doesn't look like he owns the world anymore: "Don't, I'll talk". And talk he does. He knows the person who did this. And this wasn't the first time he had done it. He gives us a name, a location and various sites where there should be more bodies.  
  
After the interrogation Nick asks: "Do they really allow torture in Holland?" I grin: "Ofcourse not, but he doesn't know that" Nick frowns: "I wouldn't tell Grissom or Brass how you'd get that confession, they might not accept it" I shrug: "I know that, but I was kind of desperate".  
Grinning Nick slaps me at the back: "Come on partner, I'll buy you a cup of coffee".  
 "Thanks, I'll meet you at the parking lot" As I turn around the corner I bump into Sara "Oof" We both fall backwards at the floor. I glance at Sara while she looks a bit angry: "You okay?". Sara dusts her pants off: "Yeah, sorry for that, I wasn't watching where I'm going" Grin, I know that look she has in her eyes...: "So where you're heading at?" I ask while giving her a hand to stand up: "Nowhere special, just came from Grissoms' office" Ha! Now she's blushing. What's going on between those two? "But I heard you and Nick had a break in the Glittercase?" Wow..news travelles fast in here: "Yeah, got a name and location. I'm heading for Brass to check it out, so I've gotta go".  
  
After the cup of coffee we go to a nightclub. The music is a bit to the loud side, but frankly, I couldn't care less. No stubborn robbers, no cranky uncles, just a time to have fun. I didn't even had problems to get in here. My ID did the talking for me. "Having fun?" Nick yells in my ear,trying to outyell the music which is a difficult thing to do: "Yeah, the music's great! Do you come here often?" Nick grins again, he grins a lot lately: "Nope, never been here, just walked straight to the first club I saw". He offers me another drink. I've got absolutely no idea what kind of stuff it is, but it makes me extremely giggly. After about 3 hours we walk home. Both of us don't have a clue who's house it's going to be, and we don't really care. We turn left here, right there, cross a street somewhere and _poof..._ we're standing in front of a house. A big house...with a roof...and walls...and windows...and..hey...it also has a door. I giggle. I don't know why...but a house..with a door suddenly seems incredibley funny. Nick laughs softly when he sees me giggle like that: "I think you have had just a little too much" He tries to find the lock..and whaddaya know? He finds it. Yay! Giggle. Nick turns the key and walks inside.Oooh....look at all the shiney stars. "Kristi? Are you coming inside?" Hmm...what? Oh..right...inside...

Not walking entirely straight anymore I kind of stumble through the door. So this is Nicks' place; Nice, neat, a little bit empty but not bare. I like it. Closing the door I wonder where Nick went. Oww...I feel dizzy..Just before I can fall over something catches me and picks me up: "Yep, you definitely had too much" Nick laughs. "Noohoo..don't...I can walk...really...put me down...please?" Protesting I try to get out of his grip. "Will you please stop moving before we both fall down?" Nick tries to sound serious, but he has troubles not to laugh about this situation. Suddenly he trips and we both fall on his couch. Great save! A bit startled we look at each other, and before I can stop myself I start laughing again. It seems Nick had had a bit too much of whatever it was too. Time for revenge! Let's see if he's resistent for tickling. After two trials I find out that he really is resistent. And now he's trying to tickle me. No fair!

Quickly I jump off the couch and avoid his fingers. Running into the kitchen I try to get the faucet running. With my hands I'm throwing water at Nick to get him souking wet. This partialy works. But he is still trying to tickle me and I seek refuge in another room, which turns out to be the bedroom. Just when I've managed to crawl under the bed before Nick comes in, I hear a clear _click. _This click isn't too bad, this click only means more fun. Nick stalks around the room and stands in front of his bed. I can see his big toe! Resisting the urge to tickle his feet I try to hold my breath and don't make a sound. I hear Nick chuckle. He jumps unto the bed and grabs my own feet. Pulling me from under the bed he tickles me until I beg for mercy. He stops and we both sit down on his bed, laughing like mad. After a while he stops laughing and just looks at me with a strange look in his eyes, I'm not sure I like where this is going. Falling in love makes a person vulnerable and, in case you haven't noticed yet, I don't like being vulnerable.But the main problem is, that I am in love. I'm in love with that stupid guy. Argh..very frustrating. I don't want to be in love, not with him, not with anybody! But...I am. As his face approaches mine I quickly stand up from the couch and pretend to be admiring his bookcollection.

Nick walks towards me, and wraps his arms around my waist. "Why do you always have to act like you're such a tough girl? Like you don't need anybody but yourselve?" he whispers in my ear. I'm not answering, I don't wanna..so there. Then I feel his lips in my neck. Warm, soft. Oh boy. Please don't..please don't. "...." Vocalchords are stupid things, when you need them, they don't work. I can feel Nick smile: "Would it help if I told you I like you very much?" another whisper, another kiss. Gulp. He gently turns me around in his arms and looks in my eyes again. "You've proven you can manage yourselve, now show me that you're also capable of letting somebody else taking care of you" Looking at his T-shirt and playing with the top button I finally answer him: "But I'm scared" Nick lifts my chin, so that I must look him in his eyes: "I know, just don't be" after this answer I can't help myself. I let him kiss me. For once in my life I'm not in control. For the first time ever I'm not afraid of letting somebody else taking control of me. After a little while we stop to kissing to take a little breath. His phone starts to ring, but he doesn't answer it. I look at him: "Aren't you going to answer that?" He chuckles: "No" He shuts down his cellphone and throws it somewhere on the ground. "They can call back" He kisses me again, picks me up and lays me on the bed...


End file.
